Wojna Czarnej Krwi
"- Mój Panie, to zachodzi za daleko... ''- O nie. Wszystko idzie wręcz idealnie"'' ''-'' dialog pomiędzy Baktiothem a Legionem. thumb|366px|Badreep oraz R'Kosh- ostatni Lordowie Czarnej Krwi'''Wojna Czarnej Krwi- '''ciągnący się od 120 lat konflikt pomiędzy dwoma Strefami w Legionie- Czarną Pożogą i Złotą Apokalipsą. Jest to najprawdopodobniej najdłuższa wojna, jaką widział Kraj. Historia Niewiele wiadomo o samej wojnie, gdyż działania spis działań wojennych wędrował jedynie do Lordów Stref oraz samego Absoluta. Można jednak wyciągnąć kilka ogólnikowych informacji. Wiele temu, gdy Legion dopiero rozszerzał swoją władzę nad Nieznaną Częścią Kraju, powołał do życie kilku Lordów Stref, którzy znani zostali jako Pierwsi. Pierwsi byli wyjątkowymi bytami, stworzonymi z geniuszem którego z jakiegoś powodu zabrakło przy tworzeniu następnych Cursed. Byli mądrzejsi i potężniejsi niż istoty, z którymi przyszło im koegzystować. Każdy był awatarem wojny absolutnej i za to właśnie byli kochani przez swojego Absoluta. A przynajmniej tak głoszą legendy... 121 lat temu jednymi z najbardziej znanych Pierwszych byli Shin'deru oraz Im'Gon-Di. To właśnie ich siły prowadziły oblężenie miasta, których nazwa oraz mieszkańcy mieli na zawsze przepaść w odmętach historii. Wszystko co wiadomo, to fakt że obrońcy zdecydowanie odrzucali jakiekolwiek próby wtargnięcia do miasta ze strony Cursed. Shin'deru oraz Im'Gon-Di nie rozumiejąc jak ktokolwiek może opierać się ich potędzę, zaczęli oskarżać się nawzajem o nieudolność oraz brak wiary- szybko na oczach zdumionych obrońców, dwójka Lordów zaczęła ze sobą walczyć pod murami miasta. Ich pojedynek, według legend wzbudzał niesamowitą grozę- na samo zderzenie ich pięści drżał cały Kraj, a serca i umysły tysięcy istot w okolicy nawiedził blady strach. Shin'deru i Im'Gon-Di walczyli tak przez pięć dni i pięć nocy, a każdy kto próbował wejść im w drogę, kończył wyjątkowo marnie. Dopiero gdy minął wspomniany czas, obydwaj Lordowie padli z wycieńczenia. Obrońcy krótko jednak świętowali- na miejsce szybko przybył Baktioth, który przejął dowództwo nad siłami nieprzytomnych Pierwszych i zdobył zapomniane miasto. Po tej upokarzającej sytuacji Lord Cieni odesłał ich do Czerni- Strefy, która została stworzona niedawno i nie miała jeszcze Lorda. Baktioth nakazał Pierwszym zająć się nią wspólnie. Shin'deru i Im'Gon-Di oczywiście nie byli zachwyceni, ale wiele nie mogli zrobić. Oczywiście, współpraca nijak nie poszła tak jak planowano. Ciągłe kłótnie oraz walki Lordów Strefy szybko odbiły się na ich poddanych, którzy zaczęli wybierać jedną stronę, tępiąc jednocześnie drugą. Im'Gon-Di uciekł na południe Strefy, gdzie proklamował założenie Złotej Apokalipsy. Jego zwolennicy albo do niego dołączyli, albo rozpoczęli walki wewnątrz terenów pod władzą Shin'deru. W ten sposób na dobrę rozgrzała się Wojna Czarnej Krwi, chociaż w tamtych czasach nikt jej jeszcze tak nie nazywał. Konflikty zbrojne na terenie Legionu były liczne i bardzo porządane przez samego Absoluta. Legion uważał, że każda wojna przyzwyczaja jego poddanych do ostatecznej Krucjaty w Jego imieniu- tej, w której zajęty miał zostać najpierw cały świat, a po nim Wszechświat. Walki pomiędzy tymi dwoma Pierwszymi nie przypominały jednak niczego, co widziała ta frakcja (przynajmniej do czasu ataku na Federację). To była wojna absolutna, wyniszczenie przeciwnika było jedyną opcją. Wojna Czerni ze Złotą Apokalipsą całkowicie pochłonęła zarówno Pierwszy jak i ich Cursed. Ich udział w dalszych podbojach został całkowicie zatrzymany, rozkazy od Lorda Cieni często najzwyczajniej do nich nie dochodziły! Baktioth chciał zdusić ten koflikt, jednak Legion był nim zbyt zafascynowany. Po 17 latach ciągłych walk, wydawało się, że wojna została zakończona. Po siedmiodniowym pojedynku na górach z trupów Cursed, Im'Gon-Di rozerwał na strzępy swojego przeciwnika. Śmierc Shin'deru otworzyła szansę na zakończenie całego szaleństwa, jednak nim zwycięski Pierwszy zdołał wrócić do swoich żołnierzy, został zamordowany przez Ellis- Matkę Lęgu o olbrzymich ambicjach, która wykorzystała słabość Im'Gon-Diego by zawładnąć jego Strefą. Po udanym zabójstwie powróciła do Złotej Apokalipsy i przekazała, że ostatnią wolą upadłego Lorda było, by to ona przejęła władzę i zjednoczyła Strefę. Krucjata Ellis ruszyła pełną parą- Matka Lęgu spodziewała się łatwego zwycięstwa nad pozbawionym przywództwa przeciwnikiem. Srogo się zawiodła- Czerń miała lidera w postaci Królowej Aragornów, Mirreny (która w międzyczasie zmieniła nazwę Strefy na Czarną Pożogę). Obydwie przywódczynie były zdesperowane i dzielne, przez co konflikt ponownie się przedłużał. Przez następne lata pełne krwawych bitew oraz wyszukanych intryg obydwie Strefy często zmieniały swoich władców. Linia frontu nieraz zmieniała położenie a szala zwycięstwa bez przerwy przelatywała między stronami. Ostatecznie jednak, Gajos Mer Daner (władca Czarnej Pożogi) oraz Królowa Aragornów Meatena (władczyni Złotej Apokalipsy) zrobili coś, co rozwścieczyło Absoluta. W 64 roku Wojny Czarnej Krwi, obydwoje sięgnęli po pomoc z zewnątrz. W zamian za obietnice bezpiecznego azylu, do Czarnej Pożogi zaciągnęły się Gryfy a do Złotej Apokalipsy- Krasnoludy. Tak jedni jak i drudzy byli wrogami Legionu. Gdy tylko Legion o tym usłyszał, wpadł we wściekłość. Przybył to ogarniętych wojną Stref, gdzie własnoręcznie zaczął wybijać żołnierzy tak jednej jak i drugiej strony. Był to najbardziej przerażający spektakl jaki kiedykolwiek widziały tamte tereny- nawet dziesięciolecia mordu nie mogły się równiać z brutalną siłą Absoluta. Legion wyżynał w pień całymi tysiącami, a swoją rzeź zakończył odcinając ręcę obydwu Lordom Stref i zabierając im 10 tysięcy najlepszych, najbardziej zaprawionych w boju Cursed. Akcja Absoluta była tak druzgocąca, że obydwie strony musiały podpisać traktat o zawieszeniu na 15 lat, by uzupełnić straty. Ostatecznie spokój trwał jedynie 10, gdyż Mer Daner został zamordowany przez Chissa imieniem Shest, który ponownie rozgrzał konflikt. Nawet atak na Linię Cerę, nie był w stanie przerwać wojny. Obydwie Strefy wysłały Legionowi 20% swoich sił na Ostateczną Krucjatę, jednak Lord Badreep (Czarna Pożoga) i R'Kosh (Złota Apokalipsa) nie mieli zamiaru zatrzymywać spirali zniszczenia, jaką rozkręcili ich poprzednicy. Każdy z nich był przekonany, że jest tym, który zakończy konflikt. Tak niezwykle inteligentny Krip jak i człowiek przemieniony w Cursed'a przez magię Jaaku sądzili, że będą ostatnimi Lordami Czarnej Krwi. Z tym się akurat nie pomylili. Koniec Ostatecznie wojna zakończyła się w 2017 roku. Po śmierci Absoluta, na terenach Legionu zapanował całkowity chaos. Każdy Cursed czuł odejście swojego Boga i dla każdego z nich było to niezwykle treumatyczne przeżycie. Jedną z nielicznych Stref które zachowały spójność, były właśnie Czarna Pożoga i Złota Apokalipsa. Obydwie wciąż były pogrążone w swoich zmaganiach, które zatraciły jednak jakiekolwiek resztki sensu czy strategii. Tak Badreep i R'Kosh, jak i ich Cursed chcieli całkowicie dać się pochłonąć ogniom wojny, by nie musieć myśleć o tym, że ich egzystencja straciła jakikolwiek sens. Nie było już ich Boga. Nie było sensu w ich walce. Pozostało jedynie to, w czym byli dobrzy- wojna. thumb|272px|Krieg autorstwa LoboTakerKilka tygodni po śmierci Legiona na miejsce przybył Krieg, najsławniejszy wciąż żyjący Chiss. Jeden z największych strategów jakich posiadał Legion, zdobywca Mirai, pogromca Wyzwolenia Krajowego, Cursed który zatrzymał Ofensywę Feriana. On i podległe mu siły uderzyły niespodziewanie na całej dłgości obydwu Stref. W przeciągu zaledwie jednego, szokującego dnia, Krieg zajął Czarną Pożogę i Złotą Apokalipsę. Wszystko czego potrzebował, to trzy bitwy po których wziął Lordów w niewolę. Chiss zrobił z pokonanymi to samo, co przed laty zrobił Legion- odciął im ręce. Po wszystkim zmusił Badreepa i R'Kosha by padli przed nim na kolana, przysięgając mu wierność. W przeciwieństwie do Legiona, po zwycięstwie Krieg nie pozwolił pokonanym powrócić do dawnej rutyny. Ogłosił zakończenie Wojny Czarnej Krwi i powołał wszystkich Cursed na nową krucjatę, która w imię Legiona miała odbić tereny do Linii Cere. Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Legion